Cold Killer
by Lizzybedazzle
Summary: Kagome Murders her ex boyfriend kouga and now is on the run from the FBI. Inuyasha are one of the best detectives that the FBI has ever had. What happens when Inuyasha falls for kagome? Will they live happily ever after or will it end in tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey ppl I hope you enjoy this new story that I'm writing. If you are reading this now I am glad my story has caught your interest. I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters (which really sucks) but oh well the great thing is that I own the plot of the story tee hee ! Enjoy! Oh yeah and this story is rated M for disturbing and sexual parts. O_**

**Chapter 1: The beginning of Kagome's Torture**

"_Hey baby", Kagome Said as she lean over to give Kouga a kiss._

"_No not right now!" he said as he put his hand in her face for her to stop._

"_Ok so what are we going to do today" Kagome asked as she sat next to him._

"_we?" Kouga Said with sarcasm. "Oh no you staying yo ass home while I hang out with my boyz" Kouga said as he got his coat._

"_Can't you just tell your friends that you'll hang out with them tomorrow and take me to the movies of shopping"?_

"_No" Kouga said plainly and then just left._

"_Asshole" she muttered to her self as she washed the dirty dishes. Kagome's head quickly turned as the phone rang. She walked over to the phone as anger pumped through her veins. _

"_Hello", Kagome answer trying to keep her cool. _

"_Yeah this Kouga's girl?" A female voice asked threateningly over the phone._

"_Yeah and your point for calling is?" Kagome asked._

"_Well I just called to say he's mine now, so stay the fuck away from him of else. And if he asks tell him this is Kagura". _

"_You bitch", Kagome said as she heard the girl hung up. "How the fuck could he do this to me I'm Pregnant and he's still screwing around?" Kagome said as she started to cry._

**Later That Night/ 3:00am**

"_Where have you been? Kagome asked Kouga looking furious._

"_I told you baby, I was out with my boyz", he said as he hugged Kagome from the waist behind. She smelled the stench of liquor on his breath as he tried to kiss her neck. "Get off of me your drunk" Kagome said as she pushed of his embrace. "You sick basterd" Kagome yelled as she slapped him. "Who the hell do you think you are cheating on me with that whore Kagura? Huh" she asked harshly as she slapped Kouga once again. _

_Kouga touched the corner of his lip and looked at the blood on his finger tip. He looked up at Kagome with rage in his eyes. "You done messed with the wrong person." Kagome didn't see it coming until Kouga punched her in the face._

"_Kouga please stop, please" Kagome begged as he pulled her by the hair through out the house. Kouga threw her down on the floor as she coughed out blood. Then she blacked out all she made was a foot stomping her stomach._

"_Ms. Higurashi...Ms. Higurashi", Kagome woke up by the faint sound of her last name. Her eyes opened almost quickly as she shot up feeling her stomach. "My baby, my baby!" Kagome screamed as she started beating on her pillow._

"_I'm Sorry Ms. Higurashi but I'm afraid you've lost the baby," the doctor said sadly seeing the girl beat her pillow._

**Three Days Later:**

_Kagome pulled up in front of Kouga's house. She put on her black sun glasses and her burgundy colored lip stick. She then reached in her pocketbook to get her leather black gloves and then reached in the glove compartment getting her gun out. Kagome went up stairs to Kouga's apartment and opened the door slowly but quietly. Julie slipped in the closet and waited until he came out of his room. (I know you're wondering if he was in the house alone. Of course he wasn't he was screwing someone else thinking Kagome was still in the hospital._

"_I'll be back baby I'm getting another beer" Kouga said as Kagome heard him walking from his room._

"_Hey baby" Kagome said as his back faced her. Kouga turned around slowly with a surprised yet scared look on his face. He saw her eyes glowing in the darkness and a gun pointed to his face._

"_Ka-Ka Kagome, Hey what's up" Kouga stuttered as his back pressed against the wall as she walked forward. Kagome smirked coldly when she saw how scared he looked. _

"_Aw are you scared" Kagome asked as she came up to him and bit his lower lip playfully and laughed sarcastically. "Oh sweet heart it'll all be over soon" she said now groping his manhood. She laughed as Kouga still looked at her scared to death._

"_C'mon Babe don't do this to me, you know I love you" Kouga said trying to get a hold of her gun._

_Kagome laughed even harder at the words he said. "Bye Kouga, have a good life in Hell with Lucifer" kagome said as she got a clean shot to his head._

"_Kouga! Oh my God" the girl screamed as she knelt down "why would you do this to him!" the girl screamed as tears ran down her face._

"_Good bye" Kagome said plainly as she shot the girl in the chest. " See you in Hell" Kagome said as she kissed Kouga on the cheek. _

_**Ok ppl that's the end of the chapter I hope you all enjoyed it srry if it was too violent. Please feel free to leave any comment's k? up dates will be coming soon.** _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey ppl I'm back with another r update I'm glad to hear that you all like. I want to thank all of you who left me reviews; you all have helped me even though it's really the beginning of the story. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy it. See you later and I'll update ASAP. Enjoy!)_**

_A man with silver hair and golden amber eyes stepped over the two dead bodies lying on the floor. "Who ever this girl was planed this out carefully" the man said as he looked at the girl who lied next to Kouga._

"_Inuyasha are you going to get some evidence or not?" a guy with short black hair and a black suit asked._

"_Yeah" Inuyasha answered starting to us his demon instincts. "The lip stick, who did you say, that could have possibly killed Kouga?" _

"_Kagome Higurashi, 21 year old female, blood type A. She was his girlfriend; she got pregnant until he started abusing her. That's why she is a main suspect."_

"_Hmm your right I would've killed him myself if I were her. Leon take pictures of the lipstick mark the murderer left behind and compare it to Ms. Higurashi's lips."_

_**2 months later:**_

_Kagome laid her head on the side of the tub seeing the view of the Eiffel Tower. "Uh Paris" Kagome sighed as she heard a knock on the door. She got out of the tub slowly making sure no one heard her steps and checked through the peep hole. Kagome's eyes widen as she saw three police men. Another knock came from the door and she gasped for air trying to stay calm._

"_Open up it's the police, we know you're in there." She slipped on her clothes quietly so they wouldn't know she was going to make a run for it. "Ms Higurashi opens the door." Sooner than you know it Kagome climbed through the side window finally outside. She caught her breath as she looked to her left seeing a pair of golden amber eyes staring at her in the dark alley. _

_She tries to make a run for it but those eyes captured her heart. Inuyasha looked at her impressed to see she still looked healthy even for a run away murderer. Inuyasha stepped into the light showing his long locks of silver hair. "Wow" Kagome gasped as she shook her head in amazement. They both snapped out the trance when she heard her hotel door forced open. "Hey there she goes that's her" the cops yelled as they pointed at her._

_Kagome bolted down the ally ways hearing the man she saw coming after her. She ran even faster until she came to a dead end. She saw the silver head man in the moon light. She thought of how beautiful he looked as his hair glowed under the blinking street light. "Ms. Higurashi" Inuyasha backed Kagome against the wall as her eyes opened with alert. _

"_What?" she spat out. She was too scared to even look him in the eye. Her back was forced against the wall so she couldn't go anywhere else._

"_Shit" Inuyasha cursed to him self. "Listen I'm only going to give you one chance to get away. Hell I even know you killed Kouga for a good reason, so just go ok?" _

_She stood there amazed "thank you" she said before taking off._

_**Hey everyone I'm sorry if this chapter was so short but I hoped you enjoyed it. Let's just say in the next chapter there is more violence. Inuyasha winds up saving her life. 4 what? Idk u ppl just have to wait till the next update.** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone I must apologize for the wait. Once again I must say thank you all for the reviews, you all don't know how much that means to me. **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters (I wish I did) **Anyway enough of this author's note shit. Enjoy the story:)

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Kagome bolted down the alley way hearing the hanyou coming after her. She ran faster and faster until she came to a dead end. She saw the silver headed man in the moonlight. Her mind wondered on how beautiful he looked as his hair glowed under the blinking streetlight.

"Ms. Higurashi?" Inuyasha said as he backed Kagome up against the wall.

"What?" She spat out. She was too scared to even look him in the eye. Her back was forced against the wall and she couldn't go anywhere else.

"Shit" Inuyasha cursed at himself smelling the strong scent of fear coming from Kagome.

"Listen, I'm going to give you one chance to get away. Hell I even know you killed Kouga for a good reason. Just go ok?" He said. She stood there amazed.

"Thank you" She said before taking off.

Kagome ran around him as he watched her raven curls travel behind her. He thought she was beautiful with her violet eyes and milky white skin._ "Fuck what am I thinking, she's on the run and I just let her go like that? I could get fired for this." _Inuyasha thought as he stared into the direction she ran.

"Inuyasha, did everything go ok tonight? I know you have two more days until you turn human. The effects must be coming sooner than expected but that's fine. So you can have a week off, you've done a lot of good work for us, that's your reward." Inuyasha's boss said as he smiled at him warmly.

"Are you sure sir?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes Inuyasha, I'm sure" He said

"Thank you sir" Inuyasha said

"Your welcome" His boss said

Inuyasha put his coat on as he walked out the police station. He blew in his hands to keep them warmer. The air was thin and crisp it was 5am in the morning and cold as hell. The middle of December was not the perfect month to be in Paris. He walked a little more up the block looking into a store window with fancy dresses.

He walked in seeing the raven haired girl again she had on a cream colored dress made of silk. It had long puffy sleeves and was mid-length, only revealing her calves. Inuyasha examined her long legs and her high heel boots. She looked like she was in deep thought, though in sad thought as well.

"Ms. Higurashi, we meet again" Inuyasha said as he walked over to her.

"Hey" Kagome said as she gave him an uncomfortable smile.

"I'm Inuyasha" He said as he put out his hand for her to shake.

"Ok" Kagome said as she put on her coat and walked past him.

"Um….yeah" He said as he put his hand in his pocket and followed her.

"Would you like some coffee or something?" He asked

"What are you playing at?" Kagome snapped as she turned around. "You're a detective and I- I'm a fucking murderer that you're after, so no I don't want you're fucking coffee thank you very much" Kagome said in a dangerous tone.

"Is that a way to thank the man who let you go when you almost got thrown in jail?" Inuyasha asked shocked of how she responded to him.

Kagome took a deep breath trying not to scream "Inuyasha, I am sorry but I will not be able to have coffee with you at the moment." Kagome said as calmly as she could although her voice was trembling. "Now, if you can excuse me I have more important things that have to be handled." She said as she walked away. Inuyasha smelled the anger coming from her.

"Damn" He cursed to himself.

* * *

**Later That Day:**

"Here I am, '1210 ElwoodStreet'" Kagome said as she read the address form a sheet of paper. The apartment building was shady, but this was the best she could do to lay low for a while. She opened the door and walked in seeing that the place was already furnished and well kept. Kagome shut the door but didn't realize someone was behind her. Kagome screamed as she felt arms wrapped around her. She struggled to breathe because his or her hand was covering her mouth and her nose.

"Get off!" She screamed into his hand as she bit his pinky.

"Aww shit!" The man screamed in pain Kagome turned around seeing who it was.

"Naraku" She said coolly. "What do you want, why are you here?" She asked

Naraku smirked.

"Why am I here? To get my revenge of course" He said as he took a switch blade out his pocket.

Kagome laughed with sarcasm. "For what, because I killed someone you were supposed to kill six years ago? Go on Naraku kill me, go ahead." Kagome said as she walked over to the kitchen to get a knife of her own. She jumped over the counter with a butcher's Knife in her right hand.

"Let's do this." Kagome said as she raised an eyebrow in satisfaction.

"Ok winner kills" Naraku said. Kagome and Naraku circled the room not taking their eyes off of one another. Naraku mad the first move cutting one of the sleeves off of Kagome's dress.

"Well, your skill is still the same, but you're still not as good as me." Kagome said as she charged toward his back with the knife cutting the back of his shirt.

"How'd ya like that Naraku?" Kagome asked as she smirked.

He laughed coldly at how good she was doing. "Fairly well you could do better though" He said as his pocket knife extended into a sword. He ran fast towards her as the blade of the sword left a long but small cut on her arm.

"I'm bleeding!" Kagome yelled as she threw the butcher's Knife towards his head. He moved a second before it hit his head. He turned around seeing that it was stuck in the wall.

"Why you little bitch" He said dangerously as he put the sword to her throat and backed her against the wall. Kagome stared at him with eyes that said 'I don't care.'

"Kill me Naraku, kill me………..what's wrong you can't do it?" She asked with cold hardened eyes.

"I will, but I just want one more thing" Naraku said as he moved closer causing the blade to break through her skin. "I want this" He said as his hand slid up her dress causing her to bite her lip. He kissed her lips, but she didn't kiss back. She hated him.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Inuyasha walked through the neighborhood until he smelled the scent of blood. The scent was so familiar. His eyes widened as he realized whose blood it was. _"KAGOME!"_ He thought.

"Shit" He said as he broke into a run.

He bolted into the building she was in and barged into the apartment. "Kagome!" He yelled as he saw Naraku cutting her throat slowly.

"Basterd!" Inuyasha yelled as he punched Naraku hard in the face.

Naraku fell hard on the floor as Inuyasha punched him wildly until he didn't hear Naraku breath.

"Are you alright Kagome?" He asked as he went over to her.

"Yes I'm fine I just need to bandage this cut up" She said as she smirked a little. She came out the bathroom five minutes later.

"Uh, Inuyasha?" She asked. "Would you still like to take me out for coffee?" Kagome asked as she smiled warmly at him.

"Yes I would love to" He said as he helped Kagome into her coat.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok ppl that's it for Chapter three I hope you enjoyed it. Let's just say in the next chapter Kagome and Inuyasha get a little closer, maybe a little too close. Well you'll find out in the next chapter, Stay Tuned! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of Cold Killer ppl. Thank u all 4 the reviews. I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters I just own the plot. Anyway u ppl enjoy this chapter ok. And I am so srry 4 the long wait.**

Kagome smiled as she swayed to the beat of the music. She was at Club Cloud Nine watching the people dance as she leaned on the side of the bar. She laughed feeling a bit tipsy. "Inuyasha" She said as he walked up to her and she hugged him.

"My, Kagome are you drunk?" Inuyasha asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No I'm not drunk just a bit tipsy that's all" She said as she leaned towards Inuyasha a bit closer. "Lets dance" she whispered in his ear as a slow song came on. She pulled him over on the dance floor swaying her hips seductively. He smiled at her laughing as she looked back, tucked her hair behind her ear then blew a kiss at him.

He pulled her close to him as they swayed to the music. She looked at him in the eyes seductively as she curled the ends of his hair with her fingers. "The first time I met you Inuyasha, I thought u were the most gorgeous man that I had ever laid eyes on. You're so beautiful."

"Kagome?"

"Huh"

"Is this the wine talking?"

Kagome laughed for a second and then leaned in to kiss him. "Take me home" Kagome whispered.

Kagome groaned as Inuyasha pushed he against the wall and started to hack up her cream colored dress. Kagome pushed him against the harder than he pushed her and started unbuttoning his shirt. He picked Kagome up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Inuyasha stepped over Naraku's dead body as he crossed over to her room.

"Shouldn't we do something about that body?" Kagome asked.

"No. I'll take care of it tomorrow." Inuyasha said as he returned back to Kagome's hungry kiss. Kagome moaned as he bit on her ear lobe.

"Oww shit that hurt" Kagome said as she glared at him.

"Sorry" he said as he went down on her.

"Ohhh shit" she screamed as she squeezed the arm rest beside her.

"What?" Inuyasha asked getting bored.

"Nothing keep on going" Kagome said as she pushed his head back down.

Kagome opened her eyes just lying on the bed for a few minute before she sat up. She looked around seeing that Inuyasha has left. "Shit, I knew this would happen" Kagome mumbled to her self as she got out of bed. "He just wanted to fuck me and leave"

"Now I wouldn't do that Kagome" Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her. Kagome smirked and then turned around. Her eyes widen knowing that this was not the Inuyasha she slept with last night."

"W-what happened to your hair and ears. Where's my Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she cupped his face in her hands. "Your so beautiful" she said as she kissed him.

"Listen Kagome. I have to go to work ok? I'll see you later on tonight" He kissed her on the cheek before walking out the door.

Kagome hugged herself smiling.

Mean while:

Inuyasha walked out the building then turned the corner into a dark alley.

Wham! Inuyasha was hit hard in the back of the head. "You Think it's cool sleeping with the girl we're after, behind the bosses back, ehh?" The guy grabbed Inuyasha by the hair and pulled him out the alley. "Get in" the guy said as he pushed him in the Limo. The Limo drove off quickly, letting no one know it was there.**Ok ppl I hoped u enjoyed this chapter. I know it was short but I'll be up dating soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Inuyasha sat there confused not knowing what to do. He was tied up, blind folded and was in his human form.**

"Inuyasha. I'm disappointed in you son. You were one of our best."

Bam! Inuyasha yelled as he felt the sharp pain in his back. He wasn't sure what it was that hit him but it has hard.

"I never thought you would fall for the enemy, especially her." Inuyasha's boss said as he walked around the room. "YOU ACATUALLY THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH THIS!" His boss yelled as Inuyasha felt a knife to his neck. "you know what? I'm not even gonna kill you and your going to do what I say. Get Up!" he said as he pulled Inuyasha by the hair.

"Boss What do you want us to do with him now?"

"Put This Around His Neck" Inuyasha stiffened as he felt the guy tie a necklace on his neck. "Now if you disobey and thing I say you will be killed by this necklace. Try to take it off and watch what happens."

One week later:

Kagome looked out the window crying. "He left me, he left me!" She yelled as she broke her vase. "I Knew It! I Knew it! Tha, That Bitch!" Kagome screamed in frustration.

Kagome's Head snapped around as she heard her bell ring. She looked out the peep hole and her eyes widen as she saw Inuyasha in the hall holding flowers.

Kagome opened the door and looked at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes. "Where were You? I thought you left me, I thought you weren't gonna come back. I Love yo-" Kagome was cut off by a kiss.

Inuyasha stepped back as he shook his head. "I love you too. But I can't, I have to tell you something."

"Inuyasha I Love You!" Kagome said as hugged him. Her tears stained his shirt as she tightened her grip on both sides.

"Kagome! Get Off!" Inuyasha yelled. "If I don't stop seeing you, You're going to get hurt, I don't want that. Listen I cant Kagome he's going to" Inuyasha Made hand movements with his hands to indicate to her that his boss was going to kill her.

"He's going to what? No He cant. He knows. Oh My God! Get out of here Inuyasha" Kagome gave him one last kiss.

"I still Love You" Inuyasha whispered as he stepped out of the apartment.

Kagome looked out the window as she watched Inuyasha walked down the steps. He looked up at her and smiled at her sadly as he walked down the street.

"Another Bitter Love" she whispered to her self.

It was 3 long years for Kagome. 3 long years of blending in with everyone, hoping not to be noticed, robbing wallets and using fake id's to get jobs. She sighed sadly as she walked down the block bundled up in a black trench coat and a white scarf. She switched her hips as her heels clicked and her blond hair bounced (DON'T WORRY ITS ONLY A WIG) and blew in the wind.

"Morning Natsuna" (Kagome's fake name)

"Morning boss" Kagome said as she took off her coat, hat, scarf and hung them up on the coat rack.

"My, My Natsuna, look at you today." Her boss said as she walked up to her. "Look at how sexy you look " her bosses hand traveled up her skirt as she kissed her. "I'll give you a raise if you let me you know" her boss said as she held Kagome by the waist.

"Yes Kagura I'll do anything you want." Kagome said as she smiled seductively at her boss.

She came out of the office an hour later pulling down her skirt. "1000 more pounds added to your pay check ." Kagura said as she winked at Kagome.

'Why am I doing this' she thought as she walked behind the counter to ring up the clothes for the costumers.

Mean While:

"Bye Honey", Inuyasha said as he picked up a little and swung her around.

"By honey" a lady with long black hair said as she took the little girl out of his arms as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Alright, I'll be home just in time for dinner I promise." He said as he waved good bye.

Inuyasha got in his car and drove down town to look around and get a little time to himself. He walked down the block to a small Café' on the corner of the street.

Kagome's P.O.V.:

Kagome walked down the block feeling frustrated about the way she made her extra cash. She sighed heavily as she walked into the Café' swinging her blonde hair to the side. She stiffened as she saw Inuyasha from the corner of her eye. 'Oh god he'll know my scent' Kagome thought as she started to walk slightly to the door.

"Um excuse me miss" Inuyasha called out as he walked up to Kagome. "Don't I know you?" he said as he smiled at her slightly.

"No" Kagome said plainly.

"I think you do Kagome" Inuyasha said as he took her hand and lead her over to the table."

"It's been a while Inuyasha" Kagome said as she sat down.

"Yeah a long while, I smell the sent of a woman on you Kagome. Has it really been that long?" Inuyasha asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"It's my only way to get a quick raise." she said with no sign of happiness. "It's not the same with out you." Kagome said as she took off her shades. "so how's life?" Kagome asked as she smiled to lighten things up.

"It's great, I mean it's not the same with out you but I get around. I quit working for the FBI and now I'm a writer. I seem to be closer to my brother and life has changed all the way for me. What about you Kagome? How is it out there for you?"

"Me life for me has been horrible. I have a boss that I've seduced, that's completely in love with me. She's planning on leaving her husband for me, but she doesn't know who I really am, she knows how I look but not that I'm a murderer."

"Kagome do you love her?"

"No I love that she's my boss and her money but not her. So what about you? Do you have someone?" Kagome asked as she looked down at her hands and cocked her head to the side.

"I have….. My wife and a beautiful daughter."

Kagome smiled as she tears begin to well in her eyes. "How old is your daughter?"

"2 years old smiling and happy."

"I'm glad to hear your doing well Inuyasha" Kagome said as she got up. "it was really nice seeing you, hearing about how happy you are. Good bye and I just know you have a beautiful family Inuyasha. You have a heart of gold." Kagome said as she smiled at him and walked out of the café'.

Kagome cried as she left knowing that Inuyasha could sense that she was crying. 'It's great to see that he has moved on' Kagome thought as she smiled.

**Okey Dokey PPL! That's the end of this chapter. It's sad but true, the story is coming to a conclusion soon. I hope u all enjoyed it and feel free to leave any comments!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Every one! Im srry for the wait I know I said the story was going to be up next weekend but I was a little too busy. Now I'm here 2 update for u all! & I want to thank all the ppl that gave me reviews! Anyway ladies & gents enjoy the chapter! I don't own any of the Inuyasha Characters!**

It had already been a month and Kagome was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at Kagura sleeping peacefully. Kagura had already divorced her husband still not making Kagome truly love her.

"Natsume?"

"Hey" Kagome said as she gave Kagura a kiss.

"Natsume, you haven't been talking to me as much as you use to. I miss you Natsume. Talk to me." Kagura said with plead in her eyes.

"I'm going to go for a walk" Kagome said as she got up before Kagura could touch her. Kagome walked down the block feeling the cool spring breeze. She sighed with relief as she sat down on a bench, she needed some time to her self. Kagome smiled as she saw Inuyasha sit next to her.

"Hey" Inuyasha said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"How's your family?" Kagome asked as she smiled.

Inuyasha laughed "Kikyou left me and took my daughter. We got a divorce"

"Why?"

"She was sleeping with someone else…..My brother was the one who got her pregnant, it was just a lie"  
"I'm sorry" Kagome said as she gave him a weak smile.

"no it's nothing. How's Kagura?"

"Oh she's fine. I just…I don't know. She always wants to talk to me but I cant without feeling guilty. She wants to make love to me but I just want to be left alone, she even wants me to love her but I cant."

"tell her the truth" Inuyasha said simply.

"Inuyasha it's not that easy. I've been lying to her for almost 4 years Inuyasha. How do you think she's going to take that huh?" Kagome asked as she shook her head.

"you have to tell her any way no matter how hurt she gets"

"Inuyasha" Kagome kissed him as she heard someone stop in front of them.

"Kagome how could you?" Kagome looked up seeing Kagura standing in front of her.

"Kagura!" Kagome screamed as she started running after her.

"No Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he pushed her out of the way of a moving car.

Kagome fell as she looked back at the Now bleeding Inuyasha.

"Noooo" she whispered to herself as she started to cry.

**Ok ppl thatz zee end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Leave some reviews and the next chapter might be the end of the story. Don't worry the next chapter will be longer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey ppl srry for the delay once again, I had some computer difficulties. ! I am soooo sooooooooooo sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I luv U all! Oh yes and this is the Last Chapter! I hope you enjoy! XOXOX! TeeHee!_**

_Kagome smirked as she looked at Inuyasha's peaceful face. She cried knowing that he was finally away from Hell (earth). Kagura took her hand to comfort her. "Come on" Kagura said as she pulled Kagome by the hand. They walked down the block to Kagome's apartment and just stayed silent. Kagome laid on the bed as her tears fell onto her hair._

_Kagura watched her silently and then eased her way on top of Kagome. "Kiss me" Kagura said as she looked in Kagome's eyes. Kagome shook her head no as her cries became silent. Kagura looked into her eyes as Kagome cried even more. "Natsume, Kiss me" she said hurt that Kagome wouldn't do it. She looked the other way to avoid eye contact with Kagura. _

"_My name isn't Natsume" Kagome croaked._

"_What are you talking about, it said on your résumé that you name was Natsume. You even showed me your I.D. What's going on?" Kagura asked as she got off of her._

_Kagome smiled as she sat up. "I've been lying to you for quiet sometime Kagura." She said as she wiped away her tears. "But believe me I didn't like it one bit and I didn't want to hurt you." Kagome said as she started to cry._

"_Who are you then?" Kagura asked as she sat next to her._

"_I'm Kagome Higurashi." _

"_You're the one who killed your boyfriend and the girl he was cheating on you with." Kagura said as she got up and looked at Kagome terrified. "So you, you've been using me. You're the reason why my husband divorced me! You took everything away from me!" Kagura said as she smacked Kagome._

_Kagome cried feeling horrible. "I'm sorry Kagora!" Kagome screamed as she got on her knees and hugged her waist. "Just don't leave me not for one minute or even a second. You're the only one I have!" Kagome yelled._

_Kagura looked down at Kagome knowing that she only really did have her. She lifted her chin up and then looked in her eyes. She took a deep breath. "I'm- I don't know what to say" Kagura said as she made Kagome stand to her feet. "If you would have told me from the beginning Kagome I would've still taken you in. Did you know the first time I saw you, that's when I started to question my sexuality? I knew that you were beautiful and that you would be the love of my life." Kagura said as she started to cry "And shit the only reason why I was giving you raises is because I thought you wouldn't be interested."_

_Kagome shook her head not believing it. "No, No Kagura." She said as she pushed back her hair._

_Kagura walked up to Kagome, then pinned her against the wall and made Kagome look at her. "I'm not going to leave you" Kagura said as she kissed Kagome passionately. Kagura's hand slid into Kagome's pants. Kagome shivered as Kagura's hand had caressed her. She cried as she thought of Inuyasha's death, the two people she had killed and how much she had lied._

_**One Year Later:**_

_Kagome's heels clanked against the damp concrete as she grasped Kagura's hand. "We have to get out of here!" Kagome panted_

"_Why are they after us?" Kagura asked in a panicked voice._

"_They found out where I was!" Kagome said as they turned a Corner and stayed back as the police cars sped by. "Here take the money" Kagome said shoving about a hundred grand in her hands. "Use it to get you a new place and hang on in there. I love you" Kagome said as she kissed Kagura on the lips and ran off._

_Kagome's pearls hit her chest as she ran to her apartment building and ran upstairs she fumbled with her keys before opening the door. She locked the door not knowing what to do but then she knew it was one thing that she could do._

**_6 hours later:_**

_The police knocked on the door hardly "Miss Higurashi open up." There was no answer. "Miss Higurashi!" The policeman said again. "Ok we're coming in"_

_The cops busted in seeing no one there. "Lieutenant it looks like no ones here." _

"_Really?" Kagura said as she came in._

"_Yes ma'am" one of the cops said._

_Kagura turned the corner and then froze. She was trying not to cry as she saw Kagome's body sitting on the chair. Her back was arched, her head was back and her arms were to the sides. Kagome had killed herself and Kagura couldn't believe it. She gasped as blood dripped from Kagome's neck and wrist. She walked over seeing Kagome's twisted smile and her eyes on the ceiling. Tears filled her eyes as she found blood stained envelope with her name on it._

_Kagura-_

_If you're reading this letter it means that you found me and I'm dead. I also knew your little secret about you being a detective, but it doesn't stop me from loving you. I really enjoyed being with you my love. I also want you to know that you're a fucked up person and I hope you burn in hell._

_Kagome_

_Kagura laughed as she folded up the letter and put it in her pocket. "I guess I'll meet you there my love." She said as she walked out of the apartment and lit up a cigarette._

**_Alright people, that was the end of my first Fanfic! Yeah! I hope you all enjoyed it! Feel free to leave any review and my story Crazy Summer will be ending soon. Luv Ya All!  _**


End file.
